Secret Between Us
by odulthehun
Summary: Semua orang memiliki rahasia, begitupun mereka... Cast: Exo pair: Kaibaek/Chanbaek/Kaihun/ Do kyungsoo
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Between Us**

**Cast : EXO**

**Disclaimer : ini hanya fiksi jangan dibawa serius, apapun itu. Semua cast disini, saya hanya meminjam namanya, selebihnya bukan milik saya. Fic ini hasil kerja dan buah pikiran saya. saya menghargai siapupun yang membacanya, meninggalkan review dsb. Terimakasih ~~~~ dan Maaf bila terdapat typo hehe  
**

**At last Enjoy reading ~~**

Laki-laki itu berdiri ditepi jalan, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna merah. Agar ia, dapat menyeberang jalan , dimana disana terdapat seseorang yang telah menunggu.

Kekasihnya.

Hari ini ia dan kekasihnya itu hendak merayakan anniversary mereka yang ke 4 tahun. Wow, sungguh masa jadian yang terbilang lama. Sepertinya mereka pasangan yang serasi ya…

Masih tetap diposisinya tadi. Laki-laki itu, Baekhyun. Tak henti-hentinya bergumam sambil melirik terus lampu lalu lintas yang tak kunjung berubah.

" Aiish…lama sekali "

Mata Baekhyun masih melekat pada lampu lalu lintas yang sekarang menunjukkan angka 10 berhitung mundur. Tanda-tanda akan berubah warna.

" yaah.. sebentar lagi "

Kini , pandangannya beralih keseberang jalan sana. Sambil mengeratkan genggamnya pada sebuah kado berbentuk kotak . Ia tersenyum merekah tatkala kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok itu.

Kai

Laki-laki yang telah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya selama 4 tahun ini dan notabene adalah junior Baekhyun dikampus. Dia, juga merupakan teman kecil Sehun. Adik satu-satunya Baekhyun yang amat disayanginya.

Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya tinggal berdua saja disebuah apartemen , sedangkan orangtua mereka telah lama bercerai. Sang Ibu kini telah memiliki keluarga baru dan tinggal diluar Korea. Lalu Ayah mereka dipenjara ,karena terlibat kasus pencucian uang diperusahaannya dulu. Jadi, saat ini Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya memiliki satu sama lain, mau tidak mau mereka harus saling menyayangi dan mengasihi.

**_Kliik__…._**

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna, tanpa diaba-aba semua penyeberang jalan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya. Begitupun Baekhyun. Namun,sebelum kakinya melangkah, ia kehilangan keseimbangan akibat seorang pejalan kaki menabraknya dari belakang dan membuat kado yang dipegangnya jatuh.

" Aiish… kenapa begini!" umpatnya sambil memungut kado tersebut dan mebersihkannya.

" Aigoo.. untung tidak rusak " ujarnya berdiri dan bersiap menyeberang. Tapi , tanpa Baekhyun sadari sebenarnya lampu lalu lintas itu sudah berganti warna lagi menjadi hijau. Mungkin, karena Baekhyun yang tidak ngeh atau karena ia terlalu focus pada kadonya, ia tetap meneruskan menyeberangi jalan sampai ke tengah. Hingga sebuah panggilan mengejutkannya.

"Baekhyun..Awaaas!" teriak Kai diseberang sana sambil memandang Baekhyun horror.

Baekhyun hanya bingung dan berdiam diri ditengah jalan, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Kai. Sampai para pegguna jalan lain meneriakinya.

"AWAAAAS..! itu ada truk melaju ke arah mu !"

Seketika itu juga, Baekhyun menoleh kesampingnya dan benar saja sebuah truk ugalan melaju kencang kearahnya. Ia membelalakan matanya,kaget dan berusaha untuk bergerak. Namun, kaki serasa beku dan ia hanya mampu mematung ditempat

Menunggu….

**_BRAAAK…_**

Truk itu menghantamnya, hingga ia terlempar cukup jauh. Orang -orang yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main. Terutama Kai, ia segera berlari kearah tubuh Baekhyun yang terpelanting beberapa meter dari jalan. Ia memandangi tubuh Baekhyun yang bersimbah darah.

"BAEKHYUUUUN!" teriaknya histeris sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali, wajahnya berdarah, kepalanya berdarah semua berdarah. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa miris. Kai masih memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

" Baekhyuuun! Banguuuun! "

Tidak ada reaksi apapun. Baekhyun tak bergerak,tak sadarkan diri.

Orang-orang disekitar situ segera menghubungi ambulans untuk datang. Dan saat ambulans itu tiba para petugas medis segera membopong tubuh Jonghyun dengan tandu. Lalu memasukkan kedalam ambulans. Kemudian mereka secepatnya melarikan Baekhyun kerumah sakit.

**~ Rumah Sakit~**

Suster dan dokter mendorong ranjang Baekhyun segera setelah ia diturunkan dari ambulans menuju UGD. Lalu, Kai berjalan disampingnya sambil terus menggengam tangan Baekhyun dan berkata..

"Bertahanlah Baekhyun, aku ada disini bersamamu..."

Setelah sampai didepan ruang UGD, dokter dan suster itu segera memasukkannya kedalam . Tetapi, salah seorang suster berusaha menghalangi Kai yang ingin ikut serta masuk.

" Anda tunggu diluar saja Tuan, biar kami yang menanganinya "

" Tapi sus… saya ingin menemaninya "

" Maaf, Tuan tidak bisa itu sudah prosedurnya" ucapnya sambil berlalu masuk dan menutup pintu UGD.

Diluar , Kai hanya bisa menunggu setelah menghubungi Sehun, Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo. Ia duduk bersandar didinding, menenggelamkan wajahnya dilutut dan berdoa.

" Ya ,Tuhan kumohon selamatkan Baekhyun "

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara histeris mengagetkannya dan membuat Kai mendongakkan kepala.

" KAAIII ! Bagaimana keadaaan kak Baekhyun?.. apa dia baik-baik saja? hikss..hikss jawab! " ujar Sehun histeris sambil terduduk dilantai, menangis, dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai. Kai kembali menunduk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku tidak tahu Sehun, ia sedang ditangani . Dokter belum memberitahu ku apa-apa"

Sehun semakin menangis setelah mendengar pernyataan Kai. Ia berusaha menahan isakan dengan menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya.

" Kakak.. bertahanlah .. jangan tinggalkan aku .. ku mohon !" bisiknya disela tangis.

Dibelakang Sehun muncul Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan raut muka sedih dan penuh kekhawatiran. Kyungsoo menghamburkan diri dan berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang menangis kencang. Ia memeluk dan mengelus-ngelus punggung Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun, semua akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun pasti selamat kok! Jadi, berhenti menangis ya.. Ayo kita sama-sama berdoa "

Chanyeol yang melihat itu semua hanya menghela nafas, ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Dan menundukkan wajahnya, menahan bulir airmata untuk jatuh karena ia harus terlihat tegar agar suasana tidak bertambah kacau.

Menit demi menit berlalu, semua menunggu dalam kebisuan tidak ada dari mereka satupun yang berbicara. Hanya Kyungsoo yang membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Sehun.

Lalu...

**_KLE__K_**

Pintu UGD dibuka, mereka berempat segera menghamburkan diri pada seorang Dokter wanita muda yang keluar. Ada aura yang tidak bagus disini, melihat air muka dari dokter menunjukkan hal negative. Sang dokter yang mendapat tatapan tanya dari mereka, menghela nafasnya panjang, menguatkan diri untuk memberi kabar itu.

" well, untuk saat ini kita hanya dapat berdoa. Karena tuan Baekhyun sedang dalam masa kritis dan sekarang ia koma "

_Koma?_

" Dok, boleh kutahu Baekhyun akan koma sampai kapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap lurus manic mata sang Dokter. Dokter muda itu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tanda ia tidak mengetahui pasti. Mereka kembali terdiam , dan bulir-bulir airmata itupun jatuh lagi dipipi Sehun dan Kai . Chanyeol berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menjatuhkan bulir-bulir yang menggenang itu ke pipinya. Begitu juga Kyungsoo…

Dan ,Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan suaranya yang terdengar sedikit parau untuk bertanya pada dokter.

" Dok.. bolehkah kami melihatnya ? "

Sang dokter tersenyum tipis, ia menganggukkan kepala.

" Tentu, tapi kumohon hati-hati dan kukira kalian tidak bisa sekaligus masuk. Satu-persatu ya.. dan satulagi, kalau bisa kalian masuk jangan dengan suara sedih berilah ia semangat . Agar ia dapat bertahan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.." pamit sang dokter.

Chanyeol mempersilahkan sang dokter untuk pamit. Ia berjalan kearah pintu UGD tersebut, berniat untuk masuk. Namun, sebuah tangan menahannya.

" Kau mau kemana kak Chanyeol ?" suara bass yang parau itu, Kai.

Chanyeol merasa kesal, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada knop pintu hingga kulit tangannya berwarna putih. Ia sadar dan berusaha menahan amarah, lalu menolehkan dirinya ke Kai.

"Tentu saja kedalam melihat keadaaan Baekhyun"

" Tapi, aku ingin masuk duluan kak . Aku kekasihnya"

Lagi. Chanyeol mengeratkan peganganya , ia menatap Kai tajam.

" Apa kau tidak dengar ucapan dokter tadi? Dia bilang agar kita masuk tanpa menunjukkan raut sedih padanya? Sekarang lihat dirimu Kai , kau kacau! Lalu, kau ingin memperburuk keadaannya? Hah? Kumohon sekali ini saja, aku sahabatnya, biarkan aku melihatnya duluan "

Kai merasa perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga. Melihat dirinya yang sekarang, kacau, tidak ada aura positif didirinya. Lagipula , ia juga harus membantu Kyungsoo menenangkan Sehun yang sesengukkan setelah mendengar kabar itu.

" Baiklah , kak.. silahkan duluan dan kumohon bantu dia "

Chanyeol tersenyum seriang mungkin, menunjukkan ia mampu membantu Baekhyun. Ia mendorong knop pintu itu dan…

**_BLAM.._**

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Kyungsoo ,Kai dan Sehun diluar. Chanyeol masuk, dan mendapati tubuh Baekhyun terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang. Dengan selang infuse, selang oksigen juga berbagai perban yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Chanyeol berjalan maju, mendekatkan dirinya ke Baekhyun. Setelah tepat berada disamping sisi ranjangnya, Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun sambil berkata.

" Hai, Baekhyun ini aku Chanyeol. Sadarlah! Cepat buka matamu, apa kau tidak kasian pada Kai, Sehun,Kyungsoo yang menunggumu diluar? Dan juga aku, disini.. yaah jangan tidur terlalu lama ya? nanti kau bertambah pendek hehe " kekeh Chanyeol yang terdengar amat garing diruang itu . Lalu ia mulai menelusuri setiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Mata, hidung,pipi,bibir dan terakhir ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun…" suaranya parau saat memanggil nama itu dan sedetik kemudian bulir-bulir yang ia tahan jatuh juga. Membasahi pipinya, Chanyeol tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan menyedihkan ini dihadapannya.

" Kumohon Bangunlah "

.

.

.

Keadaan Baekhyun masih sama, koma. Ia sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadarkan diri. Dokterpun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat Sehun menghujaninya denagn pertanyaan mengenai kondisi Baekhyun. Ya, untuk sekarang mereka hanya dapat bermunajat kepada Tuhan, memohon kasihNya agar membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur lelap nya.

"Kakaaak..banguunlah jangan seperti ini terus, kau menyiksa kami. Kau tau? Mataku bengkak kak, karena menangisimu! Cepatlah bangun, kami mencintaimu kak ! " kata-kata itu selalu digemakan Sehun tatkala ia menatap nanar kakak kesayangannya. Ini sudah seminggu Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menemani Baekhyun dirumah sakit. Tiap detik mereka menunggu perkembangan Baekhyun , berharap ia membuka matanya.

"Benar Baekhyun , kami semua merindukanmu.. cepatlah pulih dan kita akan merayakannya la…" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata-katanya , Kai memotong.

" iya Baekhyun, setelah kau bangun.. kita akan rayakan anniversary yang tertunda kemarin. Kau pasti mau kan? Cepat sadar, aku mencintai mu Baekhyun !"

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Kai mengecup kening Baekhyun. Tindakan Kai tadi,membuat Sehun shock dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Permisi aku keluar sebentar" izin Sehun pada yang lain, lalu ia beranjak menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar inap Baekhyun. Kai yang melihat gelagat aneh Sehun itu, segera menghamburkan diri menyusulnya,dan pamit pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

**_BLAM_**

Kai menutup pintu kamar dan keluar mencari Sehun yang belum jauh. Tinggallah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo diruangan itu

Suasana hening, hanya suara detector jantung yang terdengar selebihnya tak ada. Karena baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Atmosphere ini, berlangsung cukup lama hingga sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo

" Chanyeol "

Panggilan itu menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang saat ini menatapnya dengan ekspresi ambigu.

"Chanyeol apa kau masih mencin…." Kyungoo menggantung kalimatnya tatkala Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulas senyum miris.

"Dia terlihat lucu ya jika sedang tertidur seperti ini hehe…" lirih Chanyeol berdiri disebelah ranjang Baekhyun dan mengusap rambutnya. Dalam beberapa detik, Chanyeol terus- menerus melakukan hal itu. Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di sofa hanya dapat memperhatikan tindakan Chanyeol, ia menghela nafas panjang.

" Chanyeol..." panggil Kyungsoo lagi, yang kali ini sukses menghentikan gerakan tangan Chanyeol.

" Kenapa … Kyungsoo ? "

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kesamping Chanyeol. Ia menatap Baekhyun sebentar, lalu beralih ke Chanyeol. Dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berujar

" Jangan seperti ini terus Chanyeol, kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri! Kau tahu kan konsekuensinya jika kau masih memendam perasaan itu? Dia sudah milik Kai sekarang, dan mereka bahagia..jadi kumohon lupakan perasaan mu itu Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol membisu, pernyataan Kyungsoo memang benar.

" Ya... " jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil terkekeh, ia mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo dan membuatnya berantakan. " Aiish, kau ini Yeol ! Susah tau, lihat berantakkan kan… huuh" dengus Kyungsoo melihat kelakuan sangtae sahabatnya. Chanyeol masih terkekeh namun seketika juga ia berhenti. Dan dengan ekspresi datarnya , ia melangkahkan diri keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

" Chanyeol aneh …"

.

.

" Sehun tunggu !"

Teriak Kai pada Sehun saat laki-laki berambut pirang itu berjalan cepat didepannya. Namun , Sehun tidak mengindahkan teriakkan Kai, ia terus melangkahkan kaki.

**_GRAB_**

Kai mencengkram lengan Sehun dan menghentakkannya hingga membuat laki-laki ini berbalik.

" Lepaskan " ujar Sehun memberontak , melepaskan cengkraman Kai. Tetapi, melihat tenaga Kai yang besar , hal sekecil ini sulit dilakukannya.

" Tidak..kita perlu bicara. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu tadi?"

Sehun berhenti memberontak, ia diam menundukkan kepala. Kai yang melihatnya langsung menarik dagu Sehun agar menatapnya.

" Hei, kau kenapa?"

" Ti..tidaak" jawab Sehun gugup dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua bola mata tajam itu. Ya, sorot kelembutan bola mata yang mampu membuat semburatan merah menghiasi pipinya, mempercepat detak jantungnya dan memberikan kenyamanan. Singkat kata memenjarakannya.

" Sehun.…" panggil Kai yang menyadari Sehun tak mengedipkan mata sedari tadi.

"Eh.." ujar Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan membuang muka.

" Aku tahu ini tidak adil ,namun kau tahu kan kondisinya sekarang?kita tidak bisa bersikap egois Sehun,,Kumohon takkan lama,ketika semua membaik maka kau dan aku akan bersama. Aku janji ,bersabarlah Sehun!" ucap Kai lembut seraya merenggangkan tangannya untuk mendekap tubuh Sehun. Ia membenamkan parasnya disela leher Sehun dan memejamkan mata, menikmati momen langka ini.

Sehun diam sesaat dan mulai membalas dekapan Kai. Ia juga sangat menikmati momen ini, hingga tidak peduli sedang berada dimana.

" Aku mencintaimu " bisik Sehun ditelinga Kai

" Aku juga " jawab Kai tersenyum

.

.

**_WUUUUSH…_**

Semilir angin menerpa wajah laki-laki tampan yang saat ini tengah berdiri diatas atap. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin. Guna menentramkan kegundahaan yang melanda.

Ucapan Kyungsoo terus mengiang ditelinganya. Mengusik pikiran dengan kata-kata yang selama ini enggan ia pedulikan. Namun, entah mengapa kali ini berbeda, apalagi saat melihat adegan itu. Menjengahkan dan mencemburukannya. Chanyeol tidak rela seseorang yang dicintainya disentuh laki-laki lain. Memang seharusnya ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu, karena Chanyeol tidak punya embel-embel ' kekasih ' Baekhyun. Lagipula yang menyentuhnya tadi kan Kai , seseorang yang jelas ' Kekasih ' Baekhyun.

**_NYUUUT_**

SAKIT…

SESAK….

Chnayeol mencengkram dadanya, sangat menyakitkan . ia menunduk seraya berujar lirih

" Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir ? Sakit, sakit! Baekhyun ! "

_Drrrt drrrt_

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, ia merogoh saku celana dan mengambilnya .

' _**Kyungsoo Calling'**_

" Hallo, ada apa Kyungsoo ? " jawab Chanyeol

" Chanyeol! Cepatlah ke sini , Baekhyun mulai sadar ! Cepat !"

" Benarkah Kyungsoo? Bae...Baekhyun sadar ?"

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya yang membangun, NO BASH ya... kkkk


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : ini hanya fiksi jangan dibawa serius, apapun itu. Semua cast disini, saya hanya meminjam namanya, selebihnya bukan milik saya. Fic ini hasil kerja dan buah pikiran saya**

**Secret Between Us**

**Cast : Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol,Baekhyun , dan Kyungsoo**

**Warning ! : Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), dll**

**Don't Like DOn't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Dengan jawaban Kyungsoo tadi , Chanyeol segera mengakhiri sambungan tanpa mengucap apapun. Ia berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju kamar inap Baekhyun. Nafas Chanyeol memburu setelah menuruni banyak anak tangga.

_KLEK_

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan…

"AARRRGH! Ini tidaaak mungkin…tidaaak aku tidak mau!"

Suara ini… Baekhyun!

Chanyeol terpaku tatkala melihat pemandangan menyedihkan. Baekhyun meronta-ronta sambil memukul matanya. Kyungsoo, Kai , dan Sehun yang berada disana berusaha menenangkan dengan bantuan dokter juga suster.

Miris..

Chanyeol memberanikan diri melangkah dan menghampiri mereka.

" Baekhyun..." suara Chanyeol bergetar .

Seakan tersengat listrik, Baekhyun berhenti meronta dan duduk dari posisinya. Ia meraba-raba seperti hendak menggapai sesuatu.

" Cha..Chanyeol kau dimana?! "

Chanyeol menatap heran , kenapa Baekhyun meraba seperti itu? Layaknya orang buta?.. Chanyeol terus mendekat dan akhirnya ia menggengam tangan Baekhyun.

" Aku disini, disampingmu "

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol , saat ia berhasil menggapainya dan seketika juga menangis.

" Chanyeol, tolong aku! Gelap , Yeol !.. Nyalakan lampunya ,jangan mengerjaiku ini tidak lucu! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa! "

_Apa ?_

" Ssst...Tenang, Baekkie! Tidak ada yang mematikan lampu, coba buka mata mu pelan-pelan "

Baekhyun berhenti menangis , mencoba membuka matanya lagi perlahan dan...

"Tidaaaaaak, Yeol! Gelap ! Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun ! " teriakkan Baekhyun pecah lagi , ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama , memukul-mukul kedua matanya. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan langsung menarik Baekhyun, memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

" Tenang... Baekhyun "

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam. Sehun menangis, dengan Kai yang mendekapnya. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menundukkan kepala. Dokter Luna mengambil alih suasana, ia meminta izin untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

Setelahnya, terlihat ia menghela nafas, lalu menatap Chanyeol. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan ada hal krusial yang harus dibicarakan. Dokter Luna keluar ruangan, Chanyeol mengekori.

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai, dan Kyungsoo dalam keheningan.

Chanyeol belum memulai berbicara, ia menunggu sang dokter berujar. Dia memperhatikan mimik muka dokter Luna, seperti ada kabar buruk yang akan disampaikan.

" Dari hasil pemeriksaan sementara...tuan Baekhyun, mengalami kebutaan. Tapi, saya belum bisa memastikan apakah ini permanen atau tidak. Kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan lagi nanti, untuk saat ini, hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan. Mohon ketabahannya , saya permisi... " Dokter Luna berlalu sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, tubuhnya lemas mendengar kabar itu. Ia bingung menyampaikannya pada Baekhyun.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia memberanikan diri masuk kedalam ruang Baekhyun. Disana , Baekhyun hanya terduduk, menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, lalu memeluk dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun

" Baekkie...dokter bilang, kalau kamu..."

" Sudah Chanyeol ! aku tau, aku tau. Jangan diteruskan ! " Baekhyun menutup telinganya, enggan mendengar kelanjutannya.

" Maaf, Baekhyun , maaf " chanyeol makin mengeratkan pelukannya, menenangkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan, kai, sehun, dan kyungsoo terdiam mengerti situasi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah pulang kerumah, dokter memperbolehkannya setelah dirasa ia telah pulih.

Semenjak kepulangan dari rumah sakit, Baekhyun menjadi murung. Ia lebih terdiam dan tertutup. Sehun dan lainnya berusaha menghibur , tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun hanya mau mendengar chanyeol. Seperti sekarang, saat sehun dan kai membujuknya untuk makan.

" Kakak, ayo makan! Kau harus sehat, sedikit saja !" Sehun menyodorkan sesendok makanan pada Baekhyun, tapi ia cuma menggeleng, menolak. Kai maju, mendekati baekhyun dan mengelus kepalanya. " kau harus makan, mau ku suapi ?" baekhyun menepis pelan tangan kai dikepalanya, lalu berujar

" Tidak usah ! Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri "

Kai paham, ia beranjak dari sana dengan serta merta menyeret Sehun. Awalnya sehun menolak, tetapi isyarat mata Kai mengatakan ia harus mengikuti laki-laki itu.

Tinggallah Baekhyun sendiri, duduk dekat jendela . Diluar hujan, menimbulkan embun dikaca. Baekhyun meraba-raba kaca, menghembuskan nafas disitu lalu mengoreskan nama seseorang.

_BLAM_

Suara pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok tinggi Chanyeol dan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Mereka basah,tapi tidak kuyub terkena cipratan air hujan sepertinya. Kyungsoo masih mengeringkan diri seadanya, dilihatnya Chanyeol sudah memasuki ruang tamu baekhyun.

" Baekkie "panggilan Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun, ia buru-buru menghapus coretannya. Chanyeol menghampirinya, dia melihat nampan makanan yang masih utuh.

" Kau belum makan? " tanpa menoleh , baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol meraih nampan tersebut, lalu berjongkok menyamai baekhyun. Dia menyendokan nasi beserta lauknya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke depan mulut Baekhyun.

" Aaa.. buka mulut Baekkie " mulut Baekhyun tetap terkatup rapat. Dia tidak merespon, chanyeol tidak menyerah .

" Ayo Baekkie! Ayo Baekkie, cacing-cacing diperutmu menunggu untuk diisi. Mereka, kelaparan Baek! Berperi kecacingan sedikitlah, ayo ~~ " rayu Chanyeol konyol dengan suara dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil -_- . Baekhyun terkikik , menahan tawa mendengar ocehan konyol Chanyeol. Pelan-pelan , ia membuka mulut , meminta disuapi

" Nah, begitu dong! Anak pintar!" ucap Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun. Kemudian mereka tertawa.

" Baekhyun , boleh aku... "

Kyungsoo menggantung ucapannya, tatkala ia melihat Baekhyun tertawa. Hal yang sekarang-sekarang ini jarang terjadi, ia senang melihatnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan aksi tertawa mereka, kala melihat Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh.

" Boleh apa, Kyungsoo ?" Baekhyun bertanya , karena Kyungsoo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" Boleh meminjam bajumu? Karena kaos ku ini basah ?" tanyanya sambil mengibas-ibaskan kaosnya yang lepek. Baekhyun mengangguk, dan menyuruh Kyungsoo mengambil sendiri dikamarnya.

Kyungsoo berlalu, menuju kamar Baekhyun disudut ruangan. Setelah nya , Chanyeol bangkit, berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun. Dia merentangkan tangan, melingkarkan tangannya memeluk leher Baekhyun. Menurunkan wajahnya dan menciumi rambut Baekhyun.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun, sebelum itu ia melewati kamar sehun. Pintunya , tidak tertutup. Mulanya Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan, namun begitu mendengar suara Kai. Ia berhenti, mengintip dari balik celah yang terbuka. Disitu , ia dibuat tercengang, dengan kedua mata besarnya

_DEMI APAPUN ! _

Kyungsoo melihat Kai dan Sehun

_BERCIUMAN ._

_ASTAGA-ASTAGA !_

Kyungsoo merutuki dalam hati, ia mengepalkan tangan dan mengeram

" Kai... Sehun ! "

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

A/n : Aiish, maaf yaa saya lama update dan maaf juga ini pendek, sibuk buat kuliah haha. Btw ini cerita mau dilanjut atau nggak? Soalnya SIDERSnya tuh banyak -_- wkwk. Tapi saya berterimakasih bagi siapapun kamu-kamu yang udah mem-follow, mem-fav, me- review ff ini makasiiih yang sebesar2nya ^^...

Kritik dan Saran terbukaa lebar, demokrasi men ! haha

Kalo misalnya ini ngebosenin , terlalu menye-menye bagi kalian ya mungkin saya nggak lanjut publish haha..

Semua tergantung dari _Review _kalian loh!, maklumin juga aku newbie haha..

btw makasih udah mau baca FF dan cuap-cuap ini

**Salam Odult ~~~~~~**


End file.
